Curieux aveuglement
by Zephineange
Summary: Caspian avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec les frères Pevensie. Mais quoi exactement ? Il n'était pas sûr d'être content de le savoir... SLASH ! En Avent toutes ! (partie XXIV)


**Curieux aveuglement**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà... Déjà la fin de ce calendrier... Le temps est vraiment passé très très vite, je ne sais pas pour vous mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'impression que j'ai posté Complémentaires il y a une semaine. XD Cet OS est sur le pairing qui partage la première place avec le Drarry et le Cherik dans mon coeur, et c'est un de ceux dont je suis le plus fière. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à C. S. Lewis, merci à lui.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et fidjet, qui m'ont relue et qui m'ont suivie fidèlement tout au long de ce défi (que je me suis lancé un jour où je ne devais pas être bien dans ma tête XD). Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire, et en particulier à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci à vous, vous derrière votre écran. ^^

**Avertissement :** **Ceci est une fic sur un pairing incestueux. Vous avez été prévenus. Je précise aussi que je me base surtout sur les films, ça fait assez longtemps je l'avoue que je n'ai pas relu les bouquins. Et dernière chose, les Pevensie sont des ados ici et pas des enfants, que l'on ne m'accuse pas aussi d'abus de mineur trop mineur. XD**

**Pairing :** Edmund/Peter

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Quand Caspian avait rencontré les frères Pevensie pour la première fois, il avait cru comprendre qu'il y avait une forme de tension entre eux. Peter semblait toujours prêt à s'enflammer et Edmund, quoique plus calme, semblait ne jamais vraiment relâcher son attention. Ils ne s'adressaient pas beaucoup la parole, ou alors c'était Peter pour expliquer à Edmund qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il avait même noté que la situation semblait peiner les deux sœurs, qui se jetaient des regards attristés après chaque altercation. Il avait essayé de leur en toucher deux mots mais à chaque fois, elles avaient détourné le sujet avec un sourire, disant que ce n'était que des histoires de famille. Et comme la sœur aînée l'avait fort joli, le sourire, il n'avait pas insisté.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une patrouille qui avait duré une bonne demi-journée, il aperçut les deux frères à l'orée du bois, qui semblaient discuter assez vivement. Edmund finit par entraîner le blond sous les arbres, comme pour s'ôter aux regards indiscrets. Caspian, d'une nature chevaleresque mais doté d'une curiosité sans borne, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de les suivre discrètement. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas été trop loin, et il s'arrêta rapidement pour se cacher derrière un arbre et écouter leur conversation.

« La situation a changé Peter ! s'exclamait Edmund. Toi-même ne peux le nier ! Nous ne sommes plus à Cair Paravel, avec un royaume et ses habitants à gouverner. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à agir comme nous le faisions. Caspian connaît la situation, il sait ce par quoi sont passés les Narniens pendant que nous n'étions plus là, il est plus à même de les diriger que nous, qui n'avons connu presque que paix et prospérité.

- Mais nous avons aussi connu la guerre ! rétorqua vivement Peter. Nous aussi avons affronté des ennemis bien supérieurs en nombre, et autrement plus inquiétants que les armées de ce roi Miraz. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne serions pas capable de les mener à la bataille.

- Il n'est pas encore question de bataille, pour l'instant il n'est question que d'organisation d'une communauté de résistants et de ton problème avec l'autorité, asséna le brun, faisant sourire Caspian qui décidément l'appréciait de plus en plus. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, continua-t-il d'une voix douce, moi aussi j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, que nous régnions de nouveau ensemble, Susan, Lucy, toi et moi. Mais notre temps est révolu, et il nous faut l'accepter. Nous n'avons pas le choix », conclut-il dignement.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Caspian se força, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite, à se mettre à la place des Pevensie. Comment réagirait-il, lui, s'il avait à quitter sa terre et qu'en revenant, des centaines d'années aient passé et qu'il doive céder sa place à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Confier cette terre, ces gens qu'il avait appris à aimer, à un homme qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'engager un duel la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Le prince savait la réponse à cette question. Il aurait réagi comme Peter. Mal.

« Comment fais-tu ? repris le blond à l'intention de son frère, le sortant de ses pensées. Comment fais-tu Edmund, pour être toujours si calme ? Alors que tu, que _nous_ avons tout perdu en quittant Narnia, et que du jour au lendemain nous pouvons tout perdre de nouveau ?

- C'est donc cela...soupira le brun, l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose et d'en être soulagé. Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de te monter la tête tout seul dans ton coin, je te signale qu'on est deux dans l'histoire », ajouta-t-il sur un ton vaguement exaspéré.

Caspian fronça les sourcils. Il était perdu. De quoi Edmund pouvait-il bien parler ?

« Chaque jour depuis que nous sommes ici, chaque jour depuis que je m'autorise de nouveau à te toucher, j'ai peur que nous retournions chez nous et que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un rêve, murmura Peter, ne faisant qu'accentuer la perplexité de Caspian.

- Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, répondit Edmund, autant en profiter pleinement avant de se réveiller. »

S'ensuivit un long silence, tellement long qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Caspian finit par oser jeter un discret coup d'oeil. Discrétion qui ne servit pas à grand chose puisque les deux frères étaient déjà partis, Aslan savait où d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne les vit ni dans la forêt, ni dans le temple qui leur servait de base. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, sous les regards rassurés et amusés de leurs deux sœurs qui firent rire le brun et légèrement rougir le blond.

Décidément, se dit Caspian, tout ceci devenait de plus en plus étrange.

o0o

Caspian vit sa curiosité satisfaite quelques jours plus tard, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou la maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

L'après-midi avait été éprouvante. Le retour de Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche, l'avait profondément troublé, ainsi que Peter, et il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé sans l'intervention d'Edmund. D'après ce qu'il avait compris en en parlant brièvement avec ses sœurs, c'était lui qui lors de leur première venue à Narnia avait le plus souffert à cause d'elle, l'immunisant à jamais contre ses charmes et ses sortilèges.

Après cette conversation, il avait erré sans but dans les couloirs de la base. Il réalisait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point leur vie à Narnia était encore bien présente à l'esprit des Pevensie, et combien ils étaient en réalité plus vieux que lui. Il se demandait même s'il méritait autant que semblait le croire Edmund de diriger le peuple narnien. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que ses pas l'avait mené dans une des parties les plus reculées du sanctuaire, une pièce vraisemblablement destinée au souvenir de ce qu'avait été l'Âge d'Or.

Il tendit l'oreille quand il crut y entendre du bruit, c'était étrange, personne ne venait jamais ici, c'était éloigné de tout et surtout, ça semblait prêt à s'effondrer. Il se rapprocha de l'entrée mais s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil avant de se plaquer contre le mur, espérant qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de vouloir regarder ? Maudite curiosité ! Mais en même temps, qui pouvait bien avoir envie de faire _ça_ dans cette espèce de chambre mortuaire ? Il fallait être dérangé !

« Si tu savais...comme j'ai honte...pour tout à l'heure, pantela une première voix qui rappelait fortement quelque chose à Caspian.

- Peter, je ne suis pas...ah...sûr que ce soit le moment », répondit une deuxième vaguement irritée et tout aussi essoufflée.

Le prince ouvrit deux yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ce n'était tout de même pas...

« Je sais mais...je m'en veux quand même... Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à...l'affronter encore, s'obstina le premier, Peter visiblement.

- Excuses acceptées, maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ordonna le second, Edmund apparemment.

- À vos ordres mon roi... » conclut le blond, un sourire dans la voix.

Caspian s'éloigna à pas de loup, résistant à la tentation de se boucher les oreilles comme un gamin alors que les gémissements s'intensifiaient en le suivant dans le couloir. Une fois hors de portée, il s'assit lentement contre un mur, son cerveau essayant avec difficulté d'ingérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Peter et Edmund couchaient ensemble ? Mais depuis quand ? Mais ils étaient frères ! Et deux hommes ! Et ce n'était pas normal ! Et pourquoi s'énervait-il comme ça ?!

Il gémit et plongea la tête dans ses mains, tâchant de supprimer les images gravées dans ses rétines. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il regarde ? Il savait bien que sa curiosité finirait par lui causer des ennuis, son précepteur l'avait prévenu. Il tenta pendant quelques minutes de trouver une explication à ce qu'il venait de voir mais il n'en vit aucune. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait en parler à n'importe qui, pas sûr que les Narniens apprécieraient de savoir que leurs deux rois légendaires étaient deux frères qui couchaient ensemble. Ça risquait de mal passer.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui... Soudain, une réalisation le frappa. Susan et Lucy ! Elles devaient être au courant elles ! C'était pour ça qu'elles échangeaient toujours des regards de connivence quand ils partaient ou revenaient tous les deux. Il allait leur en parler maintenant ! Et elles n'allaient pas s'en sortir simplement avec un sourire.

Quand bien même il trouvait celui de l'aînée irrésistible.

o0o

« Bien sûr que nous sommes au courant, ça fait plus de quinze ans que ça dure, enfin, sans compter notre année à Londres, là ils ont dû se faire discrets. »

Lucy et Susan regardaient Caspian comme s'il leur parlait du menu du dîner. Il venait juste de leur dire qu'il savait que leurs frères, leurs _frères_, avaient des relations contre-nature, et ça ne semblait choquer ni l'une ni l'autre.

« Mais...Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? demanda-t-il totalement abasourdi.

- Bien sûr, répondit Susan, au début ça nous a semblé étrange. Mais tu sais, lorsque nous étions rois, nous étions les seuls humains dans un monde d'animaux qui parlent et de créatures magiques, donc finalement, on a appris à relativiser.

- Et puis, ajouta Lucy, ils ne font de mal à personne. Et je ne les ai jamais vus aussi heureux que depuis que nous sommes revenus et qu'ils peuvent de nouveau être ensemble sans que ça pose de problème. Je crois que c'est de ça qu'ils ont le plus souffert quand nous sommes revenus à Londres. Ils étaient comme mariés à Narnia tu sais ? dit-elle en regardant presque tristement Caspian.

- Mais ils sont frères quand même... insista Caspian, de plus en plus déstabilisé. Ça ne gênait personne dans le Narnia d'autrefois ?

- Ça ne gêne personne à Narnia tu veux dire ?

- Comment ça... Vous voulez dire que tout le monde est au courant ? s'exclama-t-il, regardant autour de lui furtivement.

- Pas tout le monde, mais je suis sûre que certains oui, affirma Lucy. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement discrets en même temps, sourit-elle.

- Je n'avais rien remarqué moi... dit le prince en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu devais regarder intensément ailleurs alors, insinua Lucy avec un sourire mutin qui fit rougir sa sœur et Caspian. Je te signale qu'ils dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis qu'on est arrivés à la base.

- Je...Je n'avais vraiment rien vu, bégaya le brun en essayant de ne pas regarder Susan de peur de rougir encore plus.

- Tiens, les voilà qui reviennent », s'exclama la-dite Susan, les tirant tous les deux d'un bien mauvais pas.

Effectivement, Peter et Edmund venaient d'entrer dans la salle qui servait de centre névralgique à l'activité de la base. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire identique plaqué sur le visage et leurs cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille. À part ça, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelques minutes à peine auparavant.

En les observant un peu plus attentivement, Caspian put voir ce que voulait dire Lucy par ''pas particulièrement discrets''. Les deux frères se tenaient toujours assez prêts l'un de l'autre, s'effleurant sans cesse, et se regardant souvent de longues secondes avant de détourner le regard. Et quand il fut l'heure de moucher certaines torches pour dormir, ils se mirent tous deux dans un coin, sous une même couverture que tira Peter après qu'Edmund se soit installé sur lui. Littéralement. Le brun embrassa même le blond brièvement avant de caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère.

Caspian détourna le regard, comme gêné d'avoir assister à une scène qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que d'intime. Il croisa le regard des sœurs Pevensie, qui semblaient s'amuser beaucoup de son aveuglement précédent. Rougissant pour la énième fois de la journée, il alla se coucher à son tour, en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Peter et Edmund dans les yeux pendant un bon bout de temps.

Quand même, ils étaient frangins...

o0o

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Caspian passa par plusieurs phases dans son sentiment vis-à-vis de la relation, mais finit par en venir à une forme d'acceptation. Tant qu'il ne revoyait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans le sanctuaire, tout allait bien pour lui.

Et en faisant un peu plus attention, il put assister en direct à l'inquiétude et à l'attitude de lion en cage de Peter quand Edmund alla négocier avec Miraz, et réciproquement quand Peter affronta en duel ce même Miraz. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu le brun, si calme et posé d'habitude, affubler son oncle de qualificatifs de la pire espèce. Lors de la bataille qui suivit, les deux frères combattirent dans la même zone, et même si Caspian ne fut que peu de temps sur le champ de bataille même, il en vit assez pour savoir que leur réputation de rois guerriers n'était pas usurpée. Et il était quasiment impossible d'approcher l'un sans que l'autre ne vous menace aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des hommes de Miraz qui passaient près d'eux.

Après la bataille, le fait qu'Aslan ne semble faire aucun cas de la relation entre les deux frères résolut définitivement le problème. Après tout, si ce qui tenait lieu de Dieu pour les Narniens approuvait, pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ?

Mais une fois de retour dans le château des Telmarins, il prit quand même bien garde à ne jamais passer de nuit dans le couloir où se trouvait leur chambre.

On ne savait jamais.

o0o

Quand il revit Edmund sur le Passeur d'Aurore, quelques années plus tard, celui-ci lui expliqua tristement que son frère était parti avec Susan en Amérique, et que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Caspian lui donna un tape sur l'épaule, ne sachant trop que dire, mais essaya pendant le temps où il était là de lui changer le plus possible les idées. Ce qui ne fut pas trop dur si on comptait le nombre de fois où ils avaient failli se faire tuer.

Quand ils rencontrèrent Aslan et que celui leur dit que c'était la dernière fois que Lucy et Edmund revenaient à Narnia, le brun le prit plutôt bien. Il comprit pourquoi lorsque celui-ci lui donna une accolade et lui murmura :

« Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons, et Ripitchip aussi... »

Il s'éloigna avec un sourire et parti avec sa famille rejoindre le monde d'où ils venaient. Caspian regarda au loin, derrière la vague, vers les montagnes qu'il apercevait, et sut que oui, un jour ils se reverraient.

o0o

Par contre, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils se reverraient seulement quelques secondes avant que Peter et Edmund ne partent en courant dans un rire général, sans doute pour profiter des lits confortables d'un Cair Paravel nouvellement reconstruit. Quoique s'ils s'arrêtaient tous les trente mètres pour s'embrasser, ils ne risquaient pas d'y arriver bien vite.

Avec une grimace, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se retourner pour regarder comme les autres. Il allait encore mettre des semaines à oublier ça.

Il était vraiment irrécupérable.

* * *

Et voilà. Point final cette fois. J'espère que c'est sur une bonne note. ^^

Merci de votre fidélité et sans doute à bientôt sur une autre histoire... ^^


End file.
